1. Field
Embodiments relate to a clothes treating apparatus.
2. Background
Various types of clothes treating apparatuses, such as, e.g., a washing machine to wash items, exist. Other examples may include a drum type drier to dry items or clothes that have been washed, a cabinet type drier to dry items or clothes that may hang inside, and a refresher to refresh items or clothes by supplying blasts of hot air. Among these clothes treating apparatuses, driers and refreshers may be configured to supply a blast of hot air heated by a heater to items such as clothes. Such a heater may include a gas heater that heats air through gas combustion or an electric heater that heats air by an electric resistance. Electric heaters have been utilized due to easy installation and their simple structures.
A clothes treating apparatus may be capable of supplying hot air to items or clothes accommodated therein, and capable of supplying steam to the items or clothes in order to remove wrinkles therefrom. Some clothes treating apparatus may be configured to pull items or clothes such that tension is applied to the items or clothes, and to remove wrinkles by supplying steam to the items or clothes. However, if the items or clothes are pulled in one direction for removal of wrinkles, new wrinkles may be generated in that direction, for example, a horizontal direction or a vertical direction.